


Call Me Loki

by maxwell_demon



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Costume, F/M, Very mild d/s, a little language i think, pwp is my specialty, roleplaying, there really is no plot, this is some of my old shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: Downtime shenanigans during filming





	Call Me Loki

“Not with your costume on!” I laughed and, not so convincingly, pushed him away.

“Come on, love. This is the longest break I will get all day. I can’t wait until tonight,” Tom grabbed at me again and attacked my neck with kisses. The metal studs around his collar scratched at my skin.

“But what if we break something?” I wet my lips and wondered if I could control myself enough to not rip his wig off and undo hours of work for the poor makeup lady.

He slipped into his Loki persona and growled into my ear. “Be a good little slut for your king, and perhaps I will let you cum.”

Game over. Tom won. He knew I couldn’t resist him when he went into Dom mode. Adding Loki to the mix didn’t fucking help matters. It was a cruel thing to hold over my head.

I whispered, “Yes, my King. Whatever pleases you.”

“Good girl,” he very nearly purred. “Now spread your legs for me. I want you already dripping when I take you.”

He wouldn’t have to try very hard. I already felt myself growing slick at his words.

“Yes, Master.” I spread my feet apart for him and he slid his hand under the fabric of my skirt. His delicious fingers played at my slit through my panties.

“Mmm, very nice. You’re so hot for me. I can feel your heat through the cloth.” He ran his tongue across his lip and narrowed his eyes at me. “Take them off,” he demanded.

I reached for them quickly, but he stopped me. “No. Turn around and lift your skirt up. Take them off slowly.”

I turned away from him and bunched my skirt up so it rested just above my ass. I heard him draw in a breath. I hooked my thumbs in the sides of my panties and slid them down as slowly as I could manage, bending at the waist when I could reach down no further. I was in full view of him as I stepped out of them, hands at my feet.

Without warning, he was against me. I braced myself with my hands on the floor so I wouldn’t topple over. Tom ground his hips into my ass and groaned. Even with all of the leather between us, I could feel how hard he was. He rolled his hips a few times Then pulled away again.

I wimpered with disappointment, but then a bolt of pleasure spread through my body when I heard the rustling of his leather and the clangs of metal meeting metal.

God love him, he managed to free his cock with a swiftness in that maze. He was on me again, and I could feel the contrast of his soft skin and the costume.

I pushed back against him, begging. “Please, I need you inside of me.”

“Not yet,” he growled. Tom took a handful of my hair and pulled me upright again. My neck was stretched and my back was fully against him. “Now, if you don’t behave, I’ll fuck you until you are raw, and deny you of your release. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” I managed to squeak before he turned my head and covered my mouth with his. His tongue thrust past my lips and delved deep inside. He massaged my tongue gently with his, breaking the facade briefly.

My eyelids fell closed as I got lost in the moment. Tom released my hair and wrapped his arm across my chest, crushing my back to him. His other hand ventured lower, across my breast. Lower still, down my stomach. He dipped between my legs and bit down on my shoulder from behind. I felt his cock twitch against the small of my back as he brushed two fingers across my clit then buried them deep inside of me.

“Tommm,” I moaned, not even thinking.

He immediately removed his fingers from my cunt and snarled. “Naughty girl.”

He gripped my hip with one large hand, and pushed down on my back with the other to make me bend over again. Tom forced his cock inside of me and laid a firm slap across my ass. I moaned and bucked my hips back against him.

“That’s right, slut. You like it when I fuck you like the whore that you are. Tell me how good it feels.”

I gasped as he violently thrust into me, over and over, trying to catch my breath. “It feels so fucking good. I love it when you stretch me.” I panted. “Harder please, Sir,” I moaned again.

“Such a dirty mouth. Next time I’ll fuck it first.” Tom was trying to hold his moans in, but every now and then one escaped, sending a shock through me.

It wasn’t long before I grew swollen with need. My clit pulsed with each of his thrusts as he jostled my body. I tried to be sneaky and change my angle so his cock would brush along my g-spot.

I arched my back and started to roll my hips with him.

“You’re a greedy little cunt, aren’t you? Very well.” He knew exactly what I was getting at. “Yes, please. Please make me cum with your cock, Sir.”

He steadied my hips with both hands and pounded me relentlessly until I was twitching around his cock. “Cum for me. Now,” he commanded before he moaned loudly.

I saw stars as the orgasm burst through my entire body. “Fuck, yessss,” I groaned.

My muscles contracted and relaxed around his cock, and it was too much for him. Tom cried out and slammed impossibly deep inside of me as his hot seed spilled out. There was no better feeling in the world than his creamy liquid shooting against my cervix and the slow trickle out that followed.

“Fuuuck,” he groaned as he milked the last few spasms from his body with my cunt.

Tom slipped his dick out of me and reached for a nearby towel. He dabbled himself off then passed it to me between my legs. He adjusted himself back inside of his pants and inspected his flap of leather to see if it had any cum on it.

All clear. He collapsed back onto the sofa and stretched his lanky arms and legs out. Once I had cleaned myself up I joined him. I sat down beside him and threw one of my legs over his.

“Thanks, babe,” he looked down at me with a completely cheesy grin. I straightened a few stray locks of his long black hair then laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and sighed satisfactorily.

“No problem. Next time I’ll try to remember to call you Loki.”

 


End file.
